The purine ring system has been explored in some detail by academic and industrial researchers, leading to the production and evaluation of a variety of derivatives for various applications. This invention concerns a new family of purine derivatives and their use in treating cancers, bone disorders, metabolic disorders, inflammatory disorders and other diseases.